shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Lazarak
Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Great Being Element: Shadow Weapons: Tainted Tail Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Methodical, Manipulative, Powerful bio In the holy dimension of Halaria, Lazarak was one of the Great Beings created by Aurias, whom he named the Shellas. Lazarak, along with the other Shellas and Aurias, shaped the universe, although he didn't do all that much, only creating a few mountains. Some of the Shellas found him lazy, when in reality, Lazarak took his time when making decisions or plans, to make sure that things would work out. However, he also was good at making others, whether it be the Shellas or the inhabitants of Spherus Magna, do what he wanted them to do, a fact that annoyed many Shellas, including Aurias. However one day, the Azren, a race created by Vhaas, a fellow Great Being, decided to rebel. Aurias tried to keep the peace, but to no avail, and was forced to go to war. Lazarak became an efficient tool, making sure that the battle plans made by Vhaas of Mishalla, who were both generals in the Shellas army, were well thought out and would work. Eventually Vhaas began plotting against Aurias; working with the Azren's leader, Kaggorak, and starting the Core War. While the Shellas tried to stop the war, it was to no avail. During this turmoil, Vhaas convinced multiple Shellas to rebel against Aurias in secret, destroying him and the Shellas from inside. Vhaas gave these Shellas the moniker of the "Malgon." Lazarak saw the opportunities Vhaas's side could have over the other Shellas, and helped Vhaas create many battle strategies. Aurias eventually discovered that Vhaas's treachery, and fought against Vhaas, the Malgon, and the Azren in multiple battles before Aurias finally defeated Vhaas. Aurias created a dark, prison-like dimension called "Surkren," where he banished Vhaas, the Malgon, the Azren, as well as Lazarak. Vhaas himself, now called Vhargon, could not escape from Surkren, as this dimension was created specifically for him, so his soul was bound to said dimension. However, the Malgon found a way to travel to the normal world for a limited time before having to return back to Surkren. Vhargon found that he received power from negative emotions, including hate, greed, sadness, and pride, so he sent the Malgon to cause as much chaos as possible throughout the universe, trying to split the various species apart while confronting the Shellas. Vhargon eventually decided to give seven of his most trusted Malgon, one of them being Lazarak, a portion of his power, and these Malgon became his elite enforcers and generals. Vhargon gave them the name, "The Seven Deadly." Lazarak was a valuable member of the Seven Deadly, but he often made many of the members angry, often tricking them into doing his dirty work. However they also had to respect him for his cunning, and the fact that the discovered that they could convince mortal beings to sell their souls, allowing them to become valuable allies. Lazarak, however was secretly angry at Vhargon for losing to Aurias. Lazarak had thought that he was joining the winning side, but despite their advantages, they had lost, and now they all had to suffer in a hellish dimension. Despite this, he continued to help Vhargon gain power and find a way to get out of Surkren permanently, if only so he could save his own skin. Now, Lazarak and the Seven Deadly are plotting with Vhargon to search for the six Elemental Kings and the three Silver Weapons in order to free the lord of evil. And it won't be very long before that plan is put into motion. Category:The seven deadly Category:Demon Category:Shadow Category:Great being Category:Evil Category:Male